Pour Poudlard
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Defi citation proposé sur le site La Salle Sur Demande.Hermione se présente devant le Magenmagot afin de proposer la réouverture de Poudlard.Premier défi pour moi. Bonne lecture


_Je publie régulièrement sur le site de Billy et Menssa : « La Salle Sur Demande » et des défis sont de temps en temps lancé. Pour une fois que j'avais un peu de temps pour y participer, j'en ai profité. Le but étant de choisir un numéro au hasard et l'on se voyait attribuer une citation qu'on devait replacer dans l'histoire. Je pense sincèrement avoir eu l'une des plus dure, mais l'idée m'est quand même venue._

_Encore bravo à Thandie et Lucius pour avoir gagné ! (Ex-æquo XD)_

_Voici ma citation : _

_« - Personne ne t'a jamais dit d'imaginer l'audience en sous-vêtements ?_

_- Si._

_- Ne le fais pas. J'ai essayé une fois et j'ai fais des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Des bulgares en slip. »_

-------

Hermione tremblait. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait présenter une audience face au Magenmagot. Elle inspira profondément, puis expira… Inspirer, expirer… Inspirer, expirer… Non ! C'était impossible, elle n'était vraiment pas prête. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers Arthur Weasley.

« Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le courage de Griffondor. Tout devrais bien se passer. »

« J'ai le trac ! »

Arthur soupira.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit d'imaginer l'audience en sous-vêtements ? »

« Si. »

« Ne le fais pas, j'ai essayé une fois et j'ai fais des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Des bulgares en slip kangourou. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des membres qui s'installer dans le grand amphithéâtre.

« Mr. Weasley… Merci. »

« De rien, Hermione. Allez, c'est à toi. »

Elle se sentait étrangement plus détendue. Elle adorait cet homme, et le savoir derrière elle comme son ange gardien, cela la rassurait. Elle inspira profondément une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le bureau au centre de la salle. Le silence se fit ; puis Rufus Scrimgeour se leva.

« Nous sommes ici réunis dans l'attente d'une proposition d'un projet pour la réouverture de Poudlard. Miss Hermione Jane Granger est à la barre. L'audience est ouverte. »

Hermione ouvrit son dossier et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté en audience. Membres du Magenmagot, je suis ici présente, comme l'a indiqué Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, pour la proposition de réouverture de l'établissement d'enseignement magique enregistré sous le nom de Poudlard. Depuis la mort de l'ancien directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Mrs. McGonagall était en charge du poste de directeur. L'école à dû fermer ses portes, le 22 juillet 1997, sur la demande du Ministère de la Magie, jugeant le lieu dangereux en temps de guerre. »

Quelques sorciers commençaient à s'agiter dans les rangs.

« Les élèves ayant été redirigés vers des écoles secondaires, voire Moldu pour ceux d'origines non magique, ont eu leur pouvoir bridés, toujours à la demande du Ministère, afin de les protéger. »

« Le 31 Août dernier, Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu sous le nom de Voldemort est tombé. »

Un léger bourdonnement s'éleva des rangs, signe que certains sorciers commentaient cette dernière information. Scrimgeour se leva en écartant les bras.

« Sorciers, par Merlin ! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plait. »

Le silence revint et Hermione continua.

« Une forte demande a été enregistrée concernant la réouverture de Poudlard, afin d'accueillir la nouvelle génération de Sorciers. Une proposition de cours accélérés a été proposée pour les élèves plus âgés. Les Professeurs sont prêts à reprendre leur poste, tout comme les nouveaux enseignants inscrits. Les parents, Sorciers et Moldus ont aussi signé une pétition, « pour le bien de leurs enfants, qu'ils puissent grandir dans un monde magique en paix ». Le Ministère s'étant réservé le droit de choisir pour le cas de cette école. Je suis donc venue ici pour vous montrer, qu'il serait peut-être temps de rouvrir les portes de Poudlard. »

Percy eut un petit sourire, visiblement d'accord avec la jeune fille. Scrimgeour hôcha la tête, bientôt imité par les autres sorciers.

« Que les membres du Magenmagot en accord avec la proposition de restauration et de réouverture de l'école Poudlard se désignent ! »

Plusieurs baguettes étincelèrent puis tout le reste suivit, peut-être à l'exception d'une ou deux personnes. Hermione avait gagné, à l'unanimité.

« Et bien, Miss Granger. Je pense que vous nous avez convaincu. Nous vous laissons aller sur place et nous faire un état des lieux. Nous attendrons un hibou express pour connaître le nombre de sorciers besoin pour remettre l'école en état. Vous avez le libre choix de votre équipe. »

« Je sais déjà qui emmener… »

Reposée, détendue, Hermione finie son discours puis salua le Magenmagot avant de repartir derrière les rideaux de la salle, accueillit à bras ouvert par Arthur.

« Bravo Hermione ! Je suis fière de toi. »

« Merci, Mr. Weasley. »

Elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière l'homme qui s'écarta pour laisser place à Ron.

« Tu es faites pour ça, Hermione. Il n'y a pas de doute. »

« Ron ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ron avait décidé de partir rejoindre Charly en Roumanie, remettre un peu d'ordre aux milieux des créatures ayant été manipulée par Voldemort. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il était parti et Hermione devait se contenter de quelques lettres par mois, lui donnant de ses nouvelles. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, presqu'à contre cœur. Mr Weasley s'étant éclipsé pour les laisser discuter un peu.

« Tu es rentré quand ? »

« Ce matin. Tout est bien fini. Et maintenant avec Poudlard qui rouvre, je pense que tout est bien… Qui finit bien. »

Elle sourit et il fondit devant ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu… Tu ne devais pas aller à Poudlard ? »

« Tu m'accompagnes ? Harry y est déjà. »

« D'accord. »

Ils transplanèrent ensemble et se retrouvèrent devant leur ancienne école. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent en la voyant en partie en ruine. Ils avaient tellement vécu. Ils avancèrent doucement puis reculèrent brutalement pour éviter une avalanche de brique, suivit d'un cri. Neuville tomba à leur pied, la cape rabattue sur son visage.

« Désolé, j'étais monté sur les remparts… Ils ne sont plus aussi stables qu'ils en avaient l'air. »

Il se releva et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Ron.

« Ron !!! Comment vas-tu ?! Depuis quand tu es rentré ? »

Il allait répondre quand une tornade rousse se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! Tu rentres à la maison et même pas tu préviens ta sœur ? »

« Désolée Gin'. »

Ils se relevèrent en souriant. Harry les rejoignit, étreignit son ami en une embrassade virile et échangèrent quelques mots sur le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. Cette école avait été leur nid douillet durant 6 années. Même s'ils avaient frôlés la mort bon nombre de fois, c'était ici que tout avait réellement commencé. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'était là qu'ils avaient grandit et appris ensemble. Et c'était là, après des années de guerres, qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Hermione se leva, faisant magiquement apparaître un attaché-case.

« Bien. Nous devons nous répartir l'exploration. Un groupe s'occupe des sous-sols. Soyez très prudents ! Un autre groupe s'occupe des étages, salles de cours et grande salle. Et un dernier groupe des tours. »

Neuville se proposa pour les sous-sols, pendant qu'Harry et Ginny fouillaient les étages. Hermione passa devant et fonça comme une fusée jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne bougea pas, rattrapé par Ron qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tous les tableaux étaient vides. Les fantômes et les Elfes de maison avaient disparus, eux aussi. Ce lieu autrefois magique semblait mort. Elle tourna un regard assuré vers Ron qui le surpris.

« On va faire revenir la magie ici ! »

Elle poussa le tableau, la main tremblante et pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Etrangement, rien n'avait changé de place. La poussière s'envola au coup de baguette d'Hermione. Ron se laissa tomber dans son canapé préféré.

« Tu as fini tes études ? »

« Hmm. Je postule pour une place au ministère. »

« Tu vises le Magenmagot. »

« Ca te choque ? »

« Non. Mais disons que je m'étais surtout plus fait une idée de toi en tant que prof, ou bien à la place de Madame Pince la bibliothécaire. »

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent.

« Je ne suis plus le petit rat de bibliothèque d'autrefois, Ron. »

« Oui. Tu as beaucoup changé, Hermione. »

Elle sursauta en sentant les bras du garçon l'enlacer. Il plongea son visage dans les boucles toujours aussi indiscipliné de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire. Ils avaient à présent 23 ans. Cela faisait 11 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. 11 ans qu'ils se chamaillaient. 11 ans qu'ils s'aimaient sans réellement se l'avouer.

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué, 'Mione. »

Elle frissonna au ton doucereux du rouquin et au petit surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, bercé par le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les murs fissurés du château. Elle s'écarta de lui, le cœur brisé.

« Je… Je dois envoyer un hibou express au Ministère. Plus vite les travaux commenceront, plus vite les enfants pourront réintégrer l'école. »

Elle évitait le regard flamboyant du jeune homme qui la contemplait. Elle se détourna, rougissant de plus belle.

« Ron, arrête de me dévisager, s'il te plait. Ca fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais là, c'est vraiment gênant. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Il se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le canapé, allumant nonchalamment la cheminée, d'un coup de baguette. Elle se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« On doit vérifier les tours, Ron. »

« Juste quelques minutes… Je veux me rappeler… »

Elle eut un sourire triste et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle le dévisagea discrètement, alors qu'il fixait les flammes, hypnotisé.

Elle remarqua que ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient un peu plus estompées. Ses cheveux longs rattachés en une queue de cheval lui rappelait un peu Charly, mais en plus « Ron ». Il avait une petite cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle avança sa main tremblante et il l'attrapa délicatement et se tourna vers elle en l'appliquant sur sa joue.

« Un Ronflak Cornu… »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Ils existent alors ? Luna avait raison ? »

« Je plaisante. C'est une terrible dragonne, intelligente et magnifique. Elle ne faisait jamais attention à moi alors j'aimais la taquiner de temps en temps. Et puis j'ai du partir et elle m'en a voulu. Je ne voulais pas non plus la quitter, tu sais… »

Il posa la main d'Hermione sur son cœur avant de replonger ses yeux dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille.

« Une terrible dragonne qui m'a pris mon cœur… »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser qui s'enflamma soudainement, devenant plus langoureux. Ils se séparèrent, lui s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, un sourire en coin, fixant une Hermione rouge comme une pivoine, qui s'était vivement reculée en mordillant ses lèvres. Il attendait son regard et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis une dragonne ? »

Il pouffa de rire et se pencha vers elle.

« Non, tu es juste une sorcière en fait. Une sorcière qui a su m'ensorceler dès le premier regard, et que je n'ai jamais osé approcher depuis. »

« Ron. Tu m'as tant manqué. »

« Je suis revenu… Tout va reprendre de sa magie. Comme avant. »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle était prête à devenir membre du Magenmagot, soutenue par ses amis, sa famille. Et Ron était revenu. Harry se portait bien, toujours aux côtés de Ginny. Neuville toujours aussi maladroit. Leur famille, portant encore quelques marques de la guerre. Et ceux qui veillaient sur eux, de là haut. Le monde Magique avait connu beaucoup de temps sombres, mais aujourd'hui, il faisait un nouveau pas vers la lumière : Poudlard rouvrira à temps pour accueillir la nouvelle génération de sorciers et de sorcières.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione, le cœur battant.

« Je t'aime 'Mione. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ron. »


End file.
